


Dara

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Crack, F/M, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen membenci Urahara karena selalu selangkah di belakangnya? Tidak juga. Ada hal lain yang membuat benci sekaligus malu.... meski dia tak mau mengakui hal yang membuat malu juga membuatnya bahagia.<br/>Dan ini adalah cerita bagimana hal itu terjadi.</p><h6>Bukan slash, ini crack. Hati-hati: headcanon ahoy~</h6>
            </blockquote>





	Dara

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach dan karakter di dalamnya milik Kubo Tite. Aizen milik saya. #plak Saya cuma pinjam untuk saya nistai. mwahahaha 8D Inspirasi fic ini dari penpik OTP yg digenderbend jadi shojoai... Ini juga memenuhi janji pada [ararancha](/users/ararancha) dan [yoriko](/users/yoriko) utk buat AiHiki :3  
> Selamat membaca semoga terhibur~

Aizen Sousuke membenci Urahara Kisuke sejak si pirang itu selalu mengunggulinya di kelas saat di Akademi. Selalu pura-pura bego tapi selalu tahu setiap rahasia yang disembunyikan teman sejawatnya. Malah semua orang memakan akting tololnya dan benar-benar terperdaya hingga tak tahu Urahara sering mengujicobakan temuannya pada mereka.

Bukannya Aizen tak pernah melakukan uji coba itu—dia bahkan menggunakannya pada arwah-arwah malang di Rukongai! Tetapi kelicikan Si Pirang membuat egonya panas dan seperti dikuntit rival yang entah kapan ingin menjegalnya. Syukurlah, mereka pernah saling berhadapan saat di Akademi dan sangat leluasa saling bantai. Namun sejak berada di Gotei 13 dan masing-masing ditempatkan di divisi berbeda, banyak hal berubah. Mereka bisa saling bersaing tetapi tak bebas saling tebas. Kadang malah tak bebas bergerak. Di Gotei mereka diawasi bukan oleh Nona Besar Shihouin maupun Kapten Komandan. Mereka diamati oleh mata awas Hikifune Kirio.

Di musim dingin tahun pertama di Divisi Lima Aizen sudah mengetahui ide Urahara tentang usaha untuk meningkatkan kekuatan shinigami. Sayangnya kedua orang sinting itu belum mencapai konklusi pada _hogyoku_ meski Urahara sudah selangkah di depan dan Aizen mencuri idenya kemudian. Urahara tahu dan suatu hari membalas perbuatan Si Kacamata dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tingkah usil. Dan bukan Urahara namanya jika dia tidak melakukan hal usil dan sekilas tak memiliki tujuan.

Aizen punya kacamata, semua tahu. Aizen suka makan telur rebus dan suka kaligrafi, sebagian besar orang di Divisi Lima tahu. Aizen akan 'diracun,' hanya Urahara yang tahu. Karenanya, Urahara menaruh 'racun'-nya di telur atau benda lain lewat bantuan orang dalam. Begitu asumsi si korban saat akan membalas anggota Divisi Dua tersebut.

Pagi hari di musim dingin yang sama Sousuke terbangun dan mendapati dua gundukan kembar di dadanya. Perlu proses lumayan lama gara-gara mengira Kyokasuigetsu-lah yang berbuat iseng. Setelah konfrontasi dengan _zanpakutou_ nya selesai dan melihat pantulan di cermin, pemuda itu tertegun melihat bentuk tubuhnya. Pinggangnya membentuk lekukan dan dadanya bergelombang. Dia sungguh memiliki payudara. Sepasang yang tak bisa dihilangkan meski dia telah berusaha meleburkan keduanya dengan _reiatsu_. Meski begitu, dia sudah menduga siapa pelaku sebenarnya dan mulai menyelidiki diberikan melalui siapa benda tersebut.

Para anggota divisinya memulai latihan pagi sementara dia masih membebatkan kain agar dadanya rata. Dia tak akan membiarkan dua benda itu bebas sebab keduanya sebesar milik Yoruichi, mungkin malah lebih jika dilihat dari _shihakuso_ nya yang terasa ketat di depan. Dia terlambat datang latihan karena harus merepotkan diri dengan kamuflase payudara ini. Masalah sebenarnya adalah masih banyak orang kebal dari ilusi pedangnya. Nampaknya rencana agar semua orang bisa terkena ilusinya harus segera terealisasi. Tapi sebelumnya _rasa nyeri di dada_ ini harus segera diatasi dan Urahara Kisuke harus ditangani.

Tempat yang pertama kali diselidiki setelah latihan adalah dapur. Makanan untuk semua divisi disediakan oleh Divisi Duabelas dan pembagian untuk setiap prajurit diserahkan pada divisi masing-masing agar penjatahan terbagi rata. Oleh karena itu, dia mendatangi orang yang membagi jatah kemarin dan mengetahui Urahara Kisuke menyerahkan sesuatu padanya tapi ia lupa menaruhnya di mana. Berarti Urahara memasukkan racun lewat jalur lain. Aizen lalu kembali ke barak dan mencari-cari hal yang nampak tak biasa.

Dia memulai dari tempat yang didatangi banyak orang. Sebab, dia mengira jika ditaruh di tempat-tempat ini 'kecelakaannya' akan terlihat seperti ketidaksengajaan. Ternyata benar. Bak air baru saja dibersihkan seseorang padahal kemarin malam dibersihkannya. Sabun batang yang baru di kamar mandi barak juga tidak ada. Meskipun ini tak biasa, belum tentu memiliki hubungan dengan kasusnya. Sialnya, payudara dadakannya sekarang terasa ngilu dan minta diperhatikan. Mulanya dia abaikan sampai akhirnya merasa makin sesak dan saat ber _shunpo_ ke barak tidur, ikatannya robek. Naasnya, dia berpapasan dengan orang yang belum kena ilusi Kyoka. Kapten Hikifune, seorang diri. Tepat saat itu dadanya menyembul keluar.

Hikifune cuma berkedip-kedip sebelum bertanya, "Apa itu... hasil eksperimen juga?" sambil mengedikkan kepala padanya.

"A-apa maksud Kapten Hikifune?" Dia balik bertanya sambil pasang muka bingung dan menutupi dadanya dengan lengan kanan.

"Dadamu itu, Aizen Sosuke. Apa itu eksperimen yang keliru? Yang seharusnya bagian bawah yang membesar bukan bagian atas?" Tatatapan matanya benar-benar membuat Aizen ingin mencongkelnya. Tapi dia toh tetap melanjutkan kebohongan dengan menjawab, "I-ini karena _reishi_ saya sedikit kacau hari ini," lalu membungkuk-bungkuk malu. Sayangnya ditanggapi skeptis oleh Hikifune.

"Oh, begitu," sahut datar kapten Divisi 12. "Ya sudahlah. Itu juga urusanmu. Tapi sakit loh kalau ditahan terus—," Hikifune mendekat. "—sebaiknya dilepaskan saja," dan Hikifune merobek sarung bantal yang dijadikan kain penekan dada. Untung _shihakuso_ -nya tidak.

"Kapten Hikifune!"

"Ya? Mau mendramatisir Sousuke?" Meski berkata dengan anda datar, Hikifune sekilas menajamkan mata. Di belakangnya dan hanya terlihat oleh Hikifune, seseorang bersembunyi dan sangat payah dalam menyembunyikan _reiatsu_. Hikifune tiba-tiba berjongkok dan menaruh tangan di pahanya. "Kapten lihat siapa di belakang?" tanyanya lirih.

Si penguntit pastilah bersembunyi di balik batang pohon di sekitar mereka. Hikifune lalu menyembunyikan wajah dari pandangan si penguntit sambil berbisik, "Tidak. Dan cobalah mengerang." Sekarang perempuan itu berlutut di rerumputan. Bakal mengecoh siapapun mengamati mereka. Apalagi erangan keras yang dikeluarkannya sungguh meyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gedebuk dan derap langkah berlari menjauh. Si penguntit telah pergi. Sehingga Hikifune kembali berdiri padahal dia mau sekali jika tipuan tadi jadi kenyataan. Dia tidak akan menolak sama sekali.

"Peran yang bagus. Tapi kenapa, ya, kepura-puraanmu tidak berhasil padaku?" dan kini perempuan berambut lembayung itu menatapnya lekat seolah dia baru saja membunuh Kapten Komandan. Rencana itu pernah ada walaupun tidak bisa diwujudkan sekarang.

"Saya tidak sedang berpura-pura, Kapten Hikifune. Saya benar-benar kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatan," katanya mengiba sambil membenarkan _shihakuso_.

"Oh... Tapi tumben warna kacamatamu lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Kacamata baru?" Dia tak mengerti maksud perempuan itu dan kacamatanya ditarik. Warnanya sama saja. Cokelat biasa—sampai Hikifune menunjukkan titik logam kecil di ujung tangkai kiri. Lalu tanpa meminta ijin kedua tangkai ia patahkan. Cairan hijau merembes keluar dari masing-masing patahan dan warna kacamatanya berubah menjadi kuning terang.

Rupanya ditaruh di kacamata. Urahara tahu dia memiliki kebiasaan menggigiti ujung kacamata saat bingung. Dan kemarin memang dia menggigiti kacamata. Tapi tak ada cairan yang masuk mulutnya! Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya terasa. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Hikifune yang sedari tadi sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan. Telapak kanannya bengkak.

"Kapten Hikifune, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Entah karena memang sinting atau yang lain, perempuan itu tiba-tiba meludah ke telapak tangan tadi sebelum menggosoknya kembali.

"Tidak. Sampai aku tahu. Ini benda apa. Dan kenapa. Orang sial yang memberimu ini. Memberimu. Ini."

Lucu sekali. Mendadak saja mereka memiliki musuh yang sama. Ia hendak mengatakan pelakunya tapi tidak ia lanjutkan. Belum ada bukti kuat mengarah ke Urahara. Lagipula ia ingin reputasinya bersih dari label 'penyebar berita bohong' atau 'tukang tuduh' label yang amat tidak disukai Hikifune, setahunya. Relasi baik untuk masa depan baik, seperti itulah rencananya.

"Saya masih tak percaya saya kacau gara-gara ini. Saya ceroboh sekali," masih pura-pura kaget. "Saya tertolong sekali oleh bantuan Anda, Kapten Hikifune. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih," tak lupa berkali-kali membungkukkan badan hingga tak melihat Hikifune sudah nongkrong di dahan pohon sembari menipiskan kulit telapak tangan. Dia abaikan saja hingga—

"BWAHAHA. DUGAANKU BENNAAAAARRR!"

—Hikifune melompat turun dan menunjukkan telapaknya yang kempis. Dia tiba-tiba merasa terpukul karena kalah cepat menemukan penawar racunnya. Perempuan sinting itu lalu berceloteh bagaimana ia mengingat racun itu dan bagaimana dia pernah mendapati racun itu mengenai rekannya saat berada di distrik Fugai. Racun itu dari kulit kayu tertentu dan diproses entah bagaimana hingga akhirnya membuat anggota tubuh yang terkenai jadi membengkak. Lalu mengingat buah dari pohon di belakang mereka bisa menawarkan racun tersebut. Sedangkan di kepala Aizen satu persatu tahap rekonstruksi terjadi. Kemarin dia tidak hanya menggigiti kacamata itu, tapi juga meletakkannya di dada saat dia membaca sambil tiduran. Di dalam kepala dia bunuh Urahara Kisuke duapuluh kali dengan cara berbeda. Di 

Perempuan bawel itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya sambil menawarkan kacamata ganti dan baru. Buru-buru dia tolak. Tapi Hikifune terkenal keras kepala meski kelihatannya saat ini tidak membantah penolakannya. Dan benar saja, kali ini ia menawarkan untuk mengempiskan payudaranya juga. Pakai tangan! Di tempat ini! Tak tahukah perempuan itu kalau tawarannya sugestif sekali dan bisa membuat 'adik'-nya menegang?! Seperti melihat perempuan sedang bercumbu dengan perempuan?! Apalagi milik Hikifune tidak kecil sama sekali!!! Lalu kenapa sekarang perempuan itu tampak tak bersalah, hah?!

Isi kepalanya dramatis sekali namun ditampakkan dengan wajah malu-malu dan berkata dia bisa sendiri dan tak ingin kapten Hikifune jadi repot.

"Aku sama sekali tidak repot karenamu. Kalaupun iya, aku justru suka kau yang membuatku repot." Hikifune merayunya? Serius? Dia sadar diri dia memang sangat tampan. Tapi apa yang Hikifune dapat darinya jika melihat posisi masing-masing, seorang Kapten dan dia bukan siapa-siapa di divisinya? Kadang dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan gila ini. Maka ia pura-pura malu dan terbata-bata, "Ka-kapten Hikifune, tolonglah. Saya sungguh tidak ingin membuat Anda kesusahan."

Hikifune malah tergelak sembari tepuk tangan. Aizen terdiam. Situasi berubah. Wanita di depannya terlihat tidak akan melucu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan seni peranmu bagus sekali, Aizen-san? Aku hampir saja terperdaya. Sungguh. Tapi tolong sudahi saja kepura-puraanmu ini. Aku tidak akan tanya mengapa kau mendapatkan racun tapi aku menduga aku mengenal orang isengnya. Aku juga menduga siapapun yang mengawasi kita tadi bisa jadi sudah menyebarkan apa yang ia lihat. Kalau kau masih mau melanjutkan kepura-puraanmu, Aizen-san, lebih baik tujukan pada orang itu, _mereka_ , dan bukan aku."

Aizen memang memiliki asumsi perempuan ini tidak lazim tapi bukan dalam bentuk seperti ini. Atau pada keadaan begini. Lalu tatapan Hikifune itu. Lagi-lagi menimbulkan sensasi dikupas hidup-hidup.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya yang justru membuat senyum Hikifune mengembang.

"Ada banyak hal. Salah satunya biarkan orang tadi lengah dan menjauh dari kondisi sebenarnya hingga ia tak tahu apa yang akan mengenainya. Kupikir kau sudah menduga ke sana. Dan yang satu lagi karena cara bermainmu terlalu kasar dan masih terlihat oleh yang lebih ahli darimu. Aku menawarkan bantuan agar caramu makin halus. Bagaimana?"

Hikifune seolah sudah mendapatkan ekornya tetapi tak berarti perempuan itu selalu bisa melihat kebohongannya. Ini pertaruhan. Dia bisa mendapatkan sekutu tapi Hikifune juga bisa menjadi lawan berat untuk saat ini. Walaupun begitu, hasrat mengalahkan perempuan itu lebih besar daripada ketakutan padanya. Jadi, dia menerima tawaran tersebut dan mereka berpura-pura kencan setelahnya, untuk mengelabuhi sebagian orang dan membuat ragu sebagian yang lain.

Tentu saja semua dilakukan setelah dadanya kembali ke semula.

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai dan judulnya memang punya 2 arti. Semoga Yori dan Cha bisa terhibur :3


End file.
